


(partner to) the world's greatest detective

by daringyounggrayson



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman Bingo, Concussions, Dick Grayson is Robin, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Vomiting, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringyounggrayson/pseuds/daringyounggrayson
Summary: Dick looks at the sad puddle of vomit for a moment, everything suddenly coming together. "I am concussed.""Good to see you haven't lost your detective skills," Bruce says.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	(partner to) the world's greatest detective

**Author's Note:**

> anon said: Dick and Amnesia? 
> 
> So, two things: 1) we need more realistic depictions of amnesia in fiction and 2) some of these criminals must have a hard time coming to terms with fighting a kid

There's a splitting pain in the back of Dick's head. He sees stars and, for a moment, all he can hear is the ringing in his ears. He focuses on the ground beneath his hands and knees trying to breathe and blink his vision back to normal.

"What you go and do that for? He's just a kid Randy!"

"I panicked!"

"Kid, hey, look at me." Dick looks up and finds the face of a stranger staring down at him. He places his hand in front of him, holding up two fingers. "How many fingers?"

Dick stares at him in confusion, wondering if he's supposed to know this guy, if he can trust him. His gut tells him no.

"Shit."

The man on the ground looks behind him and stands. Rushing he says, "This isn't what it looks like. My buddy here—he didn't realize—it was an accident. Honest, we didn't mean to hurt him."

"Move."

Dick relaxes at the familiar voice of Bruce.

"Robin, report."

"My head hurts," Dick says, and that's the only thing he knows. He was doing something, before, but he can't remember what.

Bruce runs his hand over Dick's head, through his hair. When he reaches the back, Dick hisses. "Hnn. Do you know where you are?"

"Patrol?" He's pretty sure that's what he was doing, that's the only thing that would make sense.

"Do you know What street we're on? Or burrow?" Bruce prompts, but Dick just shakes his head in the negative, shrinking in the embarrassment that realization brings. "Any other symptoms?"

"My head hurts."

"Okay," Bruce says. "Other than your head?"

Dick frowns. "It hurts."

"Let's get you home."

Bruce's arm slides around Dick's back, pulling him up. Dick holds onto Bruce and takes a few cautious steps, suddenly aware of how dizzy he is. Has he felt like this the whole time?

Bruce stops, and speaking to the guys Dick was with, he says, "It would be in your best interest if I did not see either of you again."

"Yessir," the two men say, stuttering.

Dick and Bruce walk past them, Dick focusing on each step and trying not to stumble. He's not sure if he really succeeds at that, but Bruce is there to keep him from falling. It isn't until they get to the car that Dick realizes he's feeling nauseous and proceeds to puke on Bruce's boots.

"I'm sorry, B," Dick groans, hand still over his mouth.

"Not your fault, chum," Bruce tells him softly, resting his hand on top of Dick's head for a moment. "Hop in and we'll have Alfred look you over."

Dick looks at the sad puddle of vomit for a moment, everything suddenly coming together. "I am concussed."

"Good to see you haven't lost your detective skills," Bruce says.

He helps Dick into the car, and as Bruce is buckling him in, Dick remembers something he was supposed to tell him: "My head hurts."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comment and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://daringyounggrayson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
